Buffy the Potential Slayer
by SlayerBackwave
Summary: The one where Faith became the Slayer before Buffy, and Buffy was unaware that she was a Potential Slayer until Faith ended up in Sunnydale. AU Season 1 Re-Write. Buffy/Faith


_**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Don't people know by now that we're simply playing with others creations and NOT MAKING ANY MONEY off of this particularly... Fine. This is the only one I'll do. Ever. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS OR WORLDS IN ANY OF THE GENRES/SERIES THAT I'M WRITING IN/MAY WRITE IN LATER. I MAY HOWEVER OWN SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR IDEAS AT A LATER DATE... GOOD DAY.**_

**Buffy the Potential Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

**A Hellmouthy Welcome**

* * *

A muffled groan came from beneath a set of plain white sheets and within moments a blonde haired girl emerged to stare blearily at the sun filled window in confusion, her hazel eyes trying to understand why she was back in her room. She was so sure she'd just been been handed a cross necklace by... someone. No. There was this weird looking, deformed and very pale looking man looming over her- No. She'd been dancing unabashedly with a curvy brunette girl, matching flirty smirks on their faces. And now she was just... lying here. In her bed.

Dreams. Or rather, nightmares. Or actually, a little bit of a combination of the two. And, as was the standard of how dreams worked, they both began to fade as soon as she tried to think on them any further. This didn't bother her so much because, lets face it, most of the nightmares were creepifying and morbid- blood, carnage and freaky humanoid creatures- but as the face of the girl disappeared from her mind she felt... she didn't know. The girl had been the only one who didn't anonymous or faceless.

"Buffy? Are you up yet?"

And just like that the girl vanished. Buffy sighed, although she was still quite unsure of why this bothered her at all. "Yeah, mom! I'm awake!"

"Don't want to be late for your first day!"

"No... wouldn't want to do that," Buffy muttered to herself, throwing herself back onto her pillow with an annoyed sigh.

* * *

"Okay," Joyce Summers stated as she pulled up to the school. Buffy got out of the car without saying anything, having gone back to trying to envision the girls face once more. And of course a little bit of moping from the other thoughts of being back at a school where she wasn't the queen anymore. Not that she planned to take over as 'most popular girl' this time around. It just ended up being a lonely road in the long run. "Have a good time. I know you're going to make friends right away. Just think positive." Her mother gave her a thumbs up to which Buffy only nodded before turning away. "And honey," Joyce continued, causing Buffy to turn back to her. "Try not to get kicked out."

Buffy huffed at that but she gave her mother a slightly irritated smile before turning and striding away once more. "It wasn't like I tried to get kicked out of the last school..." Crossing her arms, she took a good look at the school. It wasn't even half the size that Hemery High had been.

Sunnydale High School. Home of the Razorbacks. Catchy.

"Let's go make some friends..."

She missed the skateboarding boy who'd become so distracted by her that he ran straight into a stair railing. He landed on his back with a hard thump. "I'm okay... I feel good." The sound of a girl's laughter reached his ears and he winced in advance for the shot someone was most likely about to take at his expense. His embarrassment was once lessened slightly when he realized that it was only his long-time best friend that was staring down at him, an amused smile adorned on her face.

"Willow! You're so very much the person I wanted to see!" The girl in question tucked one side of her hair behind an ear.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm having a problem with the math."

"Um... Which part?"

"The math," Xander said immediately earning an eye roll and a knowing look from Willow. He put his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Can you help me out tonight, _please_? Be my study buddy?"

"Well, what's in it for me?" Willow asked, though already knowing that she'd inevitably make time for her favorite friend.

"A shiny nickle," was Xander's answering reply. That earned an honest laugh from Willow.

"Okay," Willow answered, laughter still evident in her voice. "Do you have _Theories in Trig_? You should check it out?"

"Check it out?" Willow had to fight incredibly hard to keep from rolling her eyes at him. _'Sheesh... It's a good thing he's so adorable like.'_

"From the library? Where the books live!" Xander winced.

"Right... I'm there! See I wanna change!" Willow just raised an eyebrow at him but before she could reply, she was interrupted by her other best friend as he saw them entering the school building.

"Hey, hey!" Jesse said as he and Xander exchanged what Willow referred to as a male greeting ritual, all wrist grabbing and chest bumping. And then, of course, came Willow's least favorite part. The only things that truly excited Jesse were girls and hotter girls. Which Xander usually followed suit in leaving Willow to have to push her feelings back inside. Such was the price of having feelings for your best friend in the first place.

"I heard someone was transferring." Willow said, resigning herself to have to have a conversation about how hot the new girl was. She'd also caught a quick glimpse of the new girl before Xander collided with the ground and there was no way Willow could compete with another perky blonde cheerleader queen type girl. Life just wasn't fair that way. Although considering the treatment they got from the cheerleaders, a relationship was probably not in Xander's future.

"So tell," Xander said turning back to Jesse.

"Tell what?"

"What's the sitch? What do you know about her?"

"New Girl!" Jesse replied easily. Xander just sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Well, you're certainly a font of nothing..."

Willow just snickered at her two best friends.

* * *

"Buffy Summers," Principal Flutie started as he walked around the desk that Buffy was currently sitting across from. "Sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record. Quite a career..." He paused for a moment to straighten the papers he had been reading off of. Then he tore them into pieces. Buffy blinked at him.

"Welcome to Sunnydale. A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it has to say on a piece of paper, even if it says..." The principal paused and Buffy winced. She knew her record looked bad. "Woah."

"Mr. Flutie-" Buffy started, feeling the beginnings of a slight panic attack coming on.

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob."

"Bob-"

"But they don't," He continued, reassembling the papers and piecing it together with tape. Buffy narrowed her eyes slightly as she pushed back her panic in favor of annoyance. She kept that in check as well.

"Look, I know my transcripts are a little... colorful..."

"Hey..." The principal started slowly. "We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, _colorful_... Is the word? Not... uh... dismal?"

"Wasn't that bad," Buffy said quickly. She winced. _'No... it's probably worse.'_

"You burnt down the gym!" Flutie said incredulously. _'Right... that's still floating around there...'_

"A-accused of burning down the gym! It wasn't me! It was totally a 'boy who cried wolf' situation. Sure," Buffy said, suddenly unable to stop the ramble session that was coming on. "I did get into a lot of fights and trouble at school, but- but I was the closest person to the gym once the fire started and they couldn't find the person I saw lurking around the area beforehand so they just thought I made her up. But they couldn't prove it was me so really-"

"Woah, woah! Buffy, don't worry. Any other school would say, "watch your step", or, "we'll be watching you"... But that's just not the way here. We want to service your needs. And help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..." He put Buffy's newly repaired transcripts back into the folder with a slap.

Buffy just smiled a weak and nervous smile back at him. _'I don't think he bought it... They never do...'_

Of course, nervous Buffy meant clumsy Buffy and as soon she walked out of the office area she slammed into another human person. The kicker of course was that she also managed to spill everything in her bag as well. She apologized as she crouched down to pick up her stuff. They didn't stop to help her. However, there was one boy ahead of her who heard the clatter and upon seeing what happened and to who, he walked over to help. Albeit it started out (and pretty much remained through out the whole conversation) somewhat awkwardly.

"Can I have you?" Buffy looked up startled at the nervous come on to see a boy kneeling next to her. He had dark hair that was long enough to slightly cover his eyes and even though he was kneeling down, Buffy knew that he was taller than her, if only in that gangly sorta way. And from the embarrassed wince, he hadn't actually meant to come on quite so strongly and he backpedaled quickly.

"Uh, can I help you?" Buffy gave him a small smile as he started to pick up her things anyway.

"Thanks."

"I don't know you do I?"

"I'm Buffy. I'm new." She shook his hand and listened as he went into his own version of nervous babble.

"Xander is... is me... Hi..."

"Oh, thanks then Xander." Buffy somewhat hoping she could avoid all the "So you're the new girl" questions that were sure to come.

"Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around... maybe at school... Since we both... ya know... go here..."

"Great!" Buffy said, probably a little over enthusiastically. "It was nice to meet you." And she sped off in a rush and somewhat rudely. She didn't want to be late to her first class. She was sure to find him in another class of hers later anyway and could hopefully strike a better conversation with Xander. He seemed like the type to be good at the whole friendship thing. On the sole basis that he seemed nothing like the friends she'd used to have._  
_

She did hear him mutter in self disgust as she walked away, "We both go to school? Very suave. Very not pathetic..." Buffy smiled to herself as she rounded the corner.

She was too far away to hear him calling her back. "Oh, hey! Hey! You forgot your..." Xander inspected the object for a moment before looking impressed. "... heavy duty pepper spray... I'll just hold onto this. Gives me an excuse to try to give a better impression."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Cordelia!"

Buffy had just spent most of the class sharing a book with the Brunette girl next to her and listening to their history teacher drone on about 'The Black Plague'. History. Probably her least favorite and worst subject even before she'd stopped doing the work and skipping classes in protest to her parents fighting thing she did...

"I'm Buffy," she said as she shook the other girls hand.

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own, there's probably a few in the library."

"Oh, great thanks... And where would that be... exactly?"

"I'll show you, come on!" Cordelia said and she led her out of the classroom. "So you're from Hemery, right? In L.A.?" Buffy hesitated for a moment before she answered.

_'Oh no.'_

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh, I would _kill_ to live in L.A. That close to that many shoes?" Buffy let out an easy laugh, though inwardly her insides wiggled. Her instincts were proven correct as Cordelia continued on. "Well, you'll be okay here. If you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time. Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You're from L.A. so you can skip the written, But let's see."

_'Yes, Buffy... you've found a popular girl. Choices, choices. Do I bail out now? Or do I wait it out to see if she's of the nice variety.' _

"Vamp Nail Polish?"

"Um, over?"

"_So_ over. James Spader?"

"He needs to call me." Buffy said with a smile.

"Frappuccino's?"

"Trendy, yet tasty."

"John Tesh"

"The devil."

"That was pretty much a gimme, but... you passed!" Buffy smirked for a moment.

"Oh, good..." Buffy however had caught the predatory look that had crossed Cordelia's face. They had reached the water fountain where a red-headed girl was taking a drink. She was wearing a plaid dress and long white stockings and wore a look of terror as soon as the brunette called out her name and jumped away.

No, Buffy was not dealing with a nice popular girl of any sort. Not that Buffy was really prepared to stop the bullying at all. After all, she'd been one of the mean girls up until halfway through freshman year and then she was the girl that got into fights and was rude to everyone...

"Nice dress! Good to know that you've seen the softer side of sears." Willow looked down at dress briefly despite expecting the put down that was surely coming.

"Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out..." Buffy winced in sympathy. _'Wrong thing to say, kid...'_

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet." Cordelia sneered at the poor girl. "Are you done?" Willow looked between the brunette, Buffy and the water fountain before turning and beating feet. Cordelia was saying something about identifying the losers, but Buffy only half payed attention to her and instead frowned as Willow turned to look back at her before she turned away again and rounded a corner.

* * *

Cordelia went on and on as she continued to lead Buffy to the library, which, luckily enough wasn't very far because of the school's size. She kept Buffy's attention for a few moments longer, telling her about this party at this place called The Bronze. The shindig sounded fun enough although the people attending may leave something to be desired.

"Hello?" Buffy called out as she finally entered the library. "Is anybody here?" On the checkout desk was a newspaper. The headline of 'Local Boys Still Missing' as well as its picture had been circled. Buffy frowned but it disappeared as she heard someone approach her.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, and Buffy took note of the man's English accent and Sherlock Holme's type clothes. There was something about it that seemed familiar but Buffy couldn't put her finger on it.

"I was looking for some... well... books. I'm new."

"Ah, yes. I'd heard we were getting a transfer student. I'm Rupert Giles, the librarian... Obviously. And you are?" Buffy offered him a small smile.

"Buffy Summers, the student," she responded easily as she handed him the list of classes she was taking. As he went around gathering the books she would need, Buffy caught a glimpse of a rather large book sitting out in the corner of the check out area. It was marked in large, bold letters as _'VAMPYR', _and once again Buffy was struck by a weird familiarity. Like she'd seen this scene before somewhere else. Nothing clicked in her mind, so Buffy shrugged and let it go.

"Here we are," Mr. Giles said, handing Buffy a good six inches worth of heavy books, which she immediately stowed in her bag. "Have a nice day, Miss Summers. And, and do be careful if you go out at night around here." Buffy took another look at the open newspaper and at the missing boys and thanked Mr. Giles for the somewhat random warning before exiting the library.

* * *

"Uh, hi! Willow, right?" Willow looked up from her lunch slowly into the eyes of the new girl. She was eyeing her nervously as though expecting to be rejected. Her. Willow!

Willow, of course, eyed her warily anyway. She may not have said anything earlier when Cordy attacked her, but she certainly didn't help any either. And now, hey, here she was looking at Willow expectantly. And so with a bit of a bite in her voice, Willow started with "Why?" Which of course morphed instantly into shy nervous babbling because she truly didn't know what the other girl wanted and both a) didn't want to seem rude and b) wanted to flee quickly.

"I-I mean hi! Uh, did you want me to move?" The other girl frowned slightly and let out a frustrated sigh. She mumbled something to herself, but Willow didn't catch the words. Just as she was about to get up, the blonde girl perked up.

"Why don't we start with 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and then let's segue directly into me asking you for you for a favor." Willow just followed Buffy's movements silently as the blonde maneuvered around her and sat down next to her.

"It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while." Willow couldn't help but just to stare at her. The blonde girl actually wanted to hang out with her? But wasn't she hanging out with Cordelia?

"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" Willow asked stupidly. The blonde girl frowned slightly.

"Can't I do both?"

"Not legally," Willow answered immediately earning a short laugh from Buffy.

"Look, I really want to get by here. New school. And Cordelia's been really nice..." Buffy paused for a moment clearly thinking of what happened at the water fountain. "... To me, anyway. But, um, I kind of have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

Willow to a quick moment to assess Buffy's sincerity. She been asked for school help before, only to have the helpee expect Willow to just do the homework for them. Buffy, however, seemed to actually be asking for her help, like tutoring-type help. Actually, Willow had a thought that Buffy was more asking more to make a friend than for the school help, though why the blonde valley girl would pick her for friendship when she already seemed to have won over the school's self-appointed queen, Willow didn't understand.

Her snap decision ended up being, _'Just go with it. Maybe she'll end up being a good friend.'_

"Oh, I could _totally _help you out." Willow answered excitedly, her anxiousness starting to bleed away. "If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library."

"Loud place, quiet place. Just so long as I get caught up." Buffy returned with a smile that Willow decided was a real, friendly no ulterior motives type of smile.

"I love the library! It's got a great collection and the new librarian is really cool." It was also a place that most of the other students avoided like the plague. Something about the place giving the students the wiggins. Willow thought it was more likely that kids here just didn't want to learn.

"Yeah, he did seem like he was a nice guy. He's new?"

"Yeah, he just started! He was the curator at some British museum- or _the _British museum, I'm not sure, but he knows everything, and he brought all the historical volumes and biographies-"

'_Easy Willow... Buffy's eyes are starting to simultaneously widen and glaze over. You're losing her.'_

"-and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow finished, taking a subtle deep breath. Buffy reassured her with a short laugh.

"Not at all." Willow's chance at picking a new topic was chosen for her as her two guy friends appeared. Xander jumping over the bench to sit in between her and Buffy, and Jesse choosing to simply stand in front of them.

"Hey! You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting." Xander said as he settled into his spot on the wall.

"Hey," the girls said together.

"Hey there," Jesse his eyes focusing in on Buffy as he caught and dropped Xander's bag next to his on the ground.

"Buffy, this is Jesse, and that's Xander." Willow introduced, smiling while she examined Buffy as she shook hands with Jesse. The red-head deduced that Buffy had already met Xander by the way she tried to hold back a laugh, clearly aware and waiting for his occasional bout with 'Foot-In-Mouth' syndrome. Xander didn't disappoint.

"Oh, me and Buffy go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there was that period of estrangement where we were growing as people, but now here we are like old times... I'm quite moved." Buffy's expression didn't really change as Willow's best friend talked, watching him with a look that was mostly amused with just a smidge of being weirded out. She didn't saying anything though. Just laughing with Willow when Jesse called him out on it.

"Is it me or are turning into a bibbling idiot?" Xander looked down slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's, uh... It's not you..."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think." The look Buffy gave Willow was either _'Are they your friends?' _or _'Are they always like this?'_. Willow nodded silently with a small smirk. Both were correct.

"Well, you know, we wanted to make you feel at home- Unless you have a scary home..." Jesse trying to be smooth never seemed to work out very well for him. Willow often wondered why he or Xander never tried to change up their game... Or in Xander's case, why he never tried to be smooth with her. No matter how awkward his smooth talk could be, Willow would always find it adorable and cute and then it would to lead to many smoochies... Willow blushed but it seemed to go unnoticed as Xander handed Buffy what appeared to be a can of pepper spray.

"I bet a pretty blonde girl like you has to use that all the time." Willow shifted uncomfortably next to Buffy, and this time she was sure that said pretty blonde noticed that slight jealousness that the comment had brought up. "You know, to keep all the unwanted guys away?"

Buffy looked a little uncomfortable with the question- or perhaps the compliment- but she answered honestly all the same. "Well... yeah, I've had to use once or twice. But, but don't worry! It's really only for the _really _unwanted guys. I won't use it on you guys," she joked with a laugh. Xander and Jesse let out twin relieved sighs.

"And for that, my eyes thank you," Xander said as he sat back down between Buffy and Willow. "So, what do you do for fun? What do you like? What do you look for in a man? Let's hear it." Willow let another tiny sigh as Jesse continued on before Buffy could even answer.

"Any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse asked, and with both of the boys attention on her, Buffy's uncomfortableness level seemed to increase by... a lot.

"Gee... everyone wants to know about me... how keen." She looked towards Willow and the red-head sensed the cry for help in that look. Xander seemed to catch on as well.

"Well," he started, settling back a little bit and giving Buffy a little space. "Not much goes on in a one-Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news."

"You know, if this were last year I would've been thrilled to hear that," Buffy started slowly, as if unwilling to bring this up. "This year not so much."

"What makes this year different?" Willow asked curiously, cutting into what would have no doubt been a forward comment from Jesse.

"Well... last year I was the popular cheerleader type." She paused and looked at the ground. Willow caught the look of shame, though, and it kept her from tensing up. "Pretty much exactly like Cordelia, except that all the girls at my school are like her..."

"So... you're like the queen of the queens?" Xander asked nervously, looking over his shoulder Willow uncertainly. Willow kept with her snap decision and smiled slightly, saying the should hear her out without actually saying it.

"I don't want to be!" Buffy exclaimed quickly, her startled gaze lifting to meet his eye. She took a deep breath. "Not... not anymore anyway-"

"Well you're certainly in the right spot if you wanted to be bumped outta the top spot." Willow tensed immediately. She hadn't noticed Cordelia approaching. Buffy, though definitely startled once more at Cordy's appearance, put up a slightly defiant expression. Willow, of course, went with her knee jerk reaction before the blonde could say anything.

"Oh, she's not hanging out with us." Cordelia's eyebrow rose at the clear cut lie Willow just told, but Willow decided to answer the incredulous look Buffy was giving her with a sheepish smile instead.

"Hey, Cordelia," Jesse began, but Cordelia simply glanced at him for a moment and glared.

"Oh, please." She turned back to Buffy. "I don't mean to be interrupting your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster- the woman with the chest hair- because gym was canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker."

"What...?" Buffy asked, sounding a little bit queasy.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a dead guy stuffed into Aura's locker," Cordelia continued.

_'Yeah, she sounds like she really cares...' _Willow thought to herself, but the fact that Buffy slowly losing color distracted her away from her disgust at Cordy.

"Dead?" Buffy asked faintly, this time earning a worried glance from Xander as well.

"Totally dead. _Way_ dead." Xander finally snapped at Cordelia's less than caring attitude.

"So, not just a little dead then?" was what he threw back at her. She moved her glare to him.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia snapped back. Buffy chimed back in, still looking pale and sick to her stomach.

"You came up to us remember?"

"I guess I did. And now I am _so_ leaving now. Later losers!" she sneered and then she was gone. Willow sighed with relief, but kept a worried eye on the newest member of her group, though she did roll her eyes when Jesse got up to chase after Cordelia with a "If you need a shoulder to cry on" routine. The boy just didn't seem to learn.

"Buffy? Are you gonna be ok?" The blonde stared right through her as if she didn't really hear her. Willow stood up and put a hand on her shoulder while Xander, sensing that Buffy didn't seem willing to eat anymore, repacked her lunch back into the paper bag. Not before ripping off a sizeable piece of Buffy's sandwich for himself of course.

"You guys don't seem to be as phased by this as I do," Buffy finally spoke, a little bit of color returning to her face. She raised an eyebrow as she realized what Xander had done, but her half-smile said that she didn't really mind.

Xander exchanged a heavy look with Willow before swallowing. "Stuff like this has been happening around her for years," Xander said. He shrugged. "Guess we've gotten used to it." Buffy didn't look particularly reassured.

"Morbid much?... I don't get it though. Who would kill who at the school?"

"You mean, you think that the person was killed here at the school?" Willow asked, but as she thought about it, she knew Buffy had a point. Who else would stuff someone in a gym locker unless they'd been killed nearby one. Locker stuffing a person (live or dead) was really one of those things that an opportunity had to present itself, not something that was actually planned from the outside. Buffy said as much.

"My guess? Probably a guy and a girl's fooling around session gone horribly, _horribly_ wrong." Xander said, and all three of them decided that was one possible theory. It was also silently decided that they would change to more comfortable topics.

"So... looks like I have two free periods at the moment," Buffy said, standing up next to Willow. Willow and Xander both acknowledged that they'd also been headed to the same gym class. "Think we could go get a start on catching me up?" Willow smiled at her.

"To the library?" Willow asked and at Buffy's nod she turned to look expectantly at Xander, who she definitely knew would need some help.

"I-I guess I'll come help too..."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It was pretty a novelization of what already happened. But... If you looked hard enough (Or simply didn't skip anything) you'll notice a little change in dialogue. I needed a different reason for Buffy to want to change from the uncaring cheerleader (Becoming the Slayer was how it happened on the show) to who she was. In this story, she started realizing that she never had any real friends while she was the active Queen of Hemery High School, and decided she wanted to change that... After acting out because of her parents fighting all the time.**

**A) I've already decided that there's going to be a distinct lack of Angel in this rewrite. Not that he isn't around but he's already set up Angel Investigations in L.A.. A bit of a round about way of getting Faith to Sunnydale, while keeping a lot of the core of Faith's backstory unchanged. It would be weird if Faith just kind of randomly showed up in Sunnydale wouldn't it? (I know that's how the show had it but Faith already knew that Buffy was there) I figured having Lorne give her a bit of a nudge towards SunnyD would work out well.**

**B) The distinct lack of Angel (And all the drama it entailed) also means I can make Buffy a closet lesbian without feeling bad about it. Well... I wouldn't have felt bad about it, but it wouldn't work out quite so well. However, Buffy will keep it close to the chest for a while so, Hey! Beard Warning! :D But the pairing is Buffy/Faith so you guys already knew what you were signing on for.**

**C) No Angel/Angelus in SunnyD also means a lot of episodes get shot to hell. Don't be surprised if some of them are simply skipped over. Also don't be surprised if (Once I'm more comfortable writing) I might throw in completely original "episodes" that I make up myself. Already know there probably be some original scenes that pop up from time to time.**

**D) Haven't mentioned her yet, but I'm probably going write Dawn in. She'll still be the Key but I figured I could also throw her in to keep things different. Also, would anyone mind if I made her closer to Buffy's age, just so Buffy won't be so "Dawn you're too young, blah blah..." I want her to only be 2 years younger instead of... 4? 5? Something like that.**

**E) Might also change various small things that wouldn't change even with Faith being the Slayer instead of Buffy. (I.E. Xander and Cordy break up naturally because Cordy goes to LA at the end of Season 3 and not because Xander and Willow did that whole flukey kiss thing)**

**Just a footnote on Faith, one which I'll probably say again, is that I won't have her just saying Buffy's lines. I'll try to have her react and say things the way Faith should****.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Honestly I hope people still read Buffy FanFic LoL Oh and reviews would be excellent as well though I know how hard it is to actually get those nowadays...**

**TTFN**

**SlayerBackwave **


End file.
